


Linger

by winlark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winlark/pseuds/winlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia please shut up and let me save your life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

Lydia knew Allison would have saved her; her beautiful Allison, bathed in light. Sometimes in the late hours when she couldn’t sleep and she didn’t feel like picking the matted blood out of her dulling hair, she would visualize Allison’s aura. It was the last thing Lydia really could recall about her in detail, but given that the aura had been the thing that drew Lydia to Allison in the first place, it seemed fitting. 

Of course she knew each individual aura of the pack by heart, but none of them were quite as brilliant as Allison's had been. Maybe they had been once, that was something hard to remember, but they had become so tainted. The taint had appeared after Allison’s death, and seemingly effected everyone differently. Her and Scott had black clouding the edges, however the darkness that plagued Stiles didn’t linger, but instead it seemed to come from within him, emitting from his own self hatred rather the sadness of perceived failure. 

“He’s vulnerable.” She had once heard in a whisper carried on the stokes of a paint brush. “All of them…all of those who have been taken over are.” 

Lydia heard the voices more often now. They were in a drop of water, the tap of a shoe. Sometimes they came through like a static radio station; other times they were crystal clear, as if the person was right next to her. But no matter what, the voices were never the one she would have given every last ounce of her sanity to hear. 

“Please be quite.” She muttered. Her head was pounding from the current that had just passed through it. The voices had flooded her, draining her body of every ounce of energy she had to give, but she could feel them still lingering in the corners of her mind, ready to leach off of any brain activity they could.

“Lydia?” The voice was soft and fleeting more like a memory than an actual voice. She could see the colors that went along with it, but not the face, not the girl who she had loved so much such a long time ago.

“I’m here but you’re….” _You’re dead, a memory, my brain playing tricks._ She wanted to finish, but her mind and her mouth seemed only connected by stray wires.

“Lydia hold on, we’re coming to save you. Just hold on.” The voice was stronger now, as well as the aura- no that couldn’t be right. aura’s belonged to the living, not the dead. 

“We?” Of course there had to be a we, getting in to this place alone would be impossible, if not a death sentence. “But the light…you…the light is you.”

“I made sure he’d never be vulnerable again.” 

“Allison what did you do?” The lights began to flicker, the power surging with such a force that Lydia was sure the room would explode. “Allison please, please talk to me.”

“I came to save my best friend.” 

And like that she was gone, the aura lingered, but her voice surged out in a boom, ricocheting off the walls and stabbing Lydia with an electrifying power that felt like glass leaching into her pores. “No….no no no….Allison please…come back to me please.” 

But there was nothing. No voice, no hope. Her world snapped back into focus as she realized the presence of a new figure in the room, his aura glowing. Softer than Allison’s, but just as bright, and almost-she dared to think-as radiant.

“Lydia please shut up and let me save your life.” Stiles said. 


End file.
